


Take Me Away

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: He wasn't a coward, he just refused to do certain things.





	Take Me Away

If those Winchesters played the "family" card one more time, he was going to have to kill them. For real this time and make it stick. Yes, Michael and Lucifer were his older brothers. Yes, they were morons. Yes, he loved them both. No, he wasn't going to kill Lucifer even if that could save the world.

They just didn't get it. They thought they had him all figured out. They were wrong. He didn't understand how they could as him to kill his own brother when Dean couldn't do the same to Sam, even when his father told him he would have to. 

He couldn't kill the brother who had raised him, loved him, cared for him, taught him everything he knew. The one he had adored for so long and, if he were being honest, still did on some level. 

So no, he wasn't a coward. He wasn't running away from his problems and family. He just didn't want to take sides, didn't want to get hurt anymore. He wasn't afraid to stand up to his brothers like Dean thought. He just wasn't going to kill them.

One day, they would understand that.


End file.
